Fate: A Love Less Like
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: Inspired from a favorite picture by Majikaru Rin-chan, about Rin, Saber and Sakura. So i thought of writing a fanfic about it. Shoujo ai fanfic. RinXSaber & SakuraXSaber pairings, great! Though it might be a little odd here. This is for you, Majikaru Rin!


**_FATE – A LOVE LESS LIKELY_**

**Foreword- Since this story was based on a favorite picture by Majikaru Rin, so this story is also dedicated to her. Copyright is reserved of course, so I only own this fanfic. And Majikaru Rin-chan, forgive me for any things here that bothers you throughout the story.**

Rin Tohsaka went to Shirou's dining room, clad in Archer's cloak. Saber was already sat at the table ready to gobble up the food that was served just a moment ago.

"Waiting long, Saber-chan?" she teased her.

"Yeah, long enough to be executed in battle, Rin." replied Saber, who was dressed in Shirou's clothes. As Rin was about to sit down, Saber had started to grabbed the bowl and chopsticks and grabbing the dishes.

"Ai ya, Saber. No patience today, don't you?" Rin just stared at her. Saber was already stuffing some food into her mouth.

"Err…anno…" Sakura tried to get Rin's attention. She was still at the kitchen corner, dressed up in Rider's clothings.

"Oh, Sakura-chan. Still busy eh? Never mind, let me take care of the rest here, right Saber?" she hugged Saber by her side. Saber was already stuffing her mouth with food and didn't really care about Rin.

"Anno… dame-da, Rin. Err…" Sakura dropped her chain in confusion, stared at them for a moment, and then…

"Oh, by the way, where's Shirou?" asked Rin as she finally sat at her place for her share of the food.

"Gmmm mmmm arrkk inn." Muttered Saber, still munching on her food.

"Ai ya, naniyoh, Saber? Don't talk with all your food in your mouth." Rin looked disgusted.

"Err…" Sakura still couldn't hold her feelings aback. "Err… Rider, do something." She turned at Rider, who was washing the pots and pans at the sink, dressed in her maid clothing. ( Hollow Ataraxia version)

"Huh? Master, what do you mean?" she turned at her, and then at them.

"I don't like this feeling about them." Sakura aadded. Do something about them." She pulled back her chain, aiming it at Rin, but just couldn't dare to throw it at her, who was pestering Saber once more.

"I don't see any trouble with them. Besides, there is nothing I can really do, master." Replied Rider. Sakura moaned to herself. She turned away from them.

"Saber! Hayaku! Finish your food." Exclaimed Rin.

"Mmmmphh, mmph, mmmph, mmmmphh." Saber struggled to reply, with the food still in her mouth. And then…

"Ouughh! Coughhh! Ukkk! Akkk!" Saber choked on her food.

"Saber!" Rin startled, but quickly regained her self and rushed to the other side of the table to help Saber.

"Saber! Daijoubu?" she patted Saber on her back non-stop, until she stop coughing. Sakura and Rider had appeared from the kitchen as well after hearing her coughs non-stop.

"What happened?" Sakura rushed to Saber. Saber's face was a little pale.

"Saber, daijoubu desu ka?" Rin held her aback.

"Ah, yeah, I'm okay now." Saber held her throat for a while.

"Yokata ne." Sakura held her palms together in relief.

"Then I guess it's time to get back to work." Rider looked at them, then turned back to the kitchen.

"I told you, Saber. Don't stuff so much food into your mouth at a time. What's wrong with you today?" Rin sat back and removed her cloak; Archer's cloak actually.

"Err… Shirou doko da?" Saber tried to change the topic.

"Shirou? Oh, he's training with Archer, I think. That's why I was able to put his cloak on, I guess." She grabbed her bowl of rice again, and then…

"Hmmm, by the way…"

"Then Shirou must be practicing kendo with him." Said Saber.

"Uh ah. That's the best answer I can think. Didn't think Archer would be so kind to train him today. He's always that arrogant you know. Plus I don't think Shirou can survive it that long."

"You're right, Rin." Saber started eating her food again in large amounts.

"Oh, now I get it. Shirou's training, and you get to wear his clothes today. What a lovely time for you." Rin gave a sly smile at her.

"Errr… not really." Saber's face blushed. "Shirou's still in his school uniform I think. So I thought if I can look a little more boyish for the time being." She rubbed her cheek and ate on. Rin stared at her with interest.

"Naniyoh, Rin? What are you looking now?" Saber tried to turn away.

"Iye, nande monai." Rin just looked on. "This is what makes me happy when I'm with you. Saber-chan, suki." She smiled. Saber's face blusched again. Sakura bit her lips in anger as she eavesdropped on them from the kitchen.

"Ai, Shirou and Archer are just getting a little over it here." Saber leaned back. "The food is finishing here and they still don't want to come for their share." She swallowed another piece of the udon.

"Oh sou ka?" Rin hugged her again unexpectedly.

"Na…naniyoh, Rin?" she startled. "Sakura might be spying on us."

"Never mind of her. The better one shall get you, Saber, suki." She smiled. Saber just put on a blank face.

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember." Rin looked at her again. Saber gulped.

"What now?" Saber grabbed her tea cup and sipped it.

"You've been eating a lot lately, I notice that. What's up into you?" asked Rin. Saber remained quiet.

"Iye, nothing. I just can't seem to control my temptation lately, I guess."

"Oh, sou desu ka?" Rin let go of her, but instead sat even closer to her. Sakura tried to hold her tears back as she continued observing them from behind the kitchen. Rin stuck her tongue out.

"I know. You must've been losing your energy because of all the fights lately."

"Errr…." Saber didn't know what to say.

"Ah, never mind. Maybe it's because of you training Shirou as well. So I can guess that you're using up more of your energy than usual, so you need more food right now." She leaned back and leaned her face onto her own arms. "You better remember not to use up most of your mana, otherwise…."

"I understand that, Rin." Saber put her cup down and stood up. "I'm done here." She went out to the hallway to go check on Shirou. Rin watched her leaving the room, and then let out a sigh.

"You're really my type, Saber. Ahhh, I really wish you were my servant in the first place!" She exclaimed, but then covered her mouth when she remembered that Sakura might be hearing everything. "But Archer's not that bad after all." She though, and hurried to finish her meal. Sakura turned back towards Rider, who was still washing up the extra dishes. She let out sly smile.

"Sou desu ka, Rin?"

Later that night, everyone was already asleep, including Shirou and Archer. They were quite worn out after training.

Sakura opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. She looked around for a while and then her eyes wide-open. A light glowed around her and her hair turned white again and her clothing reverted to the dark version of herself. As the marks started appearing on her face again, she stood up.

"Saber. Come to me right now." The floor turned black as she used her dark powers again.

At the other end, everything seemed to be still okay. Rin was also sleeping soundly that night. Shirou snored on in his room. But in the next room, Saber woke up with her eyes wide-opened. She held her hand out and her clothing turned black form bottom to top. Her eyes changed color and the mark appeared on her face.

"Sakura." She said, as she walked out of her room towards Sakura's room.

"Yes, that's it. Hurry up, Saber no kawaii." Dark Sakura sat on her bed waiting for Black Saber to arrive. And then Black Saber arrived at her room and slid the door opened.

"Sakura." Saber walked in.

"You're here, Saber." Sakura got up and walked to her. "You know how much I miss you." She put her hands around Black Saber. "Especially when you're always with Rin. I just can't stand it." She leaned close to her.

"You're always mine, Sakura." Saber's eyes glowed in the dark. Sakura's eyes glowed back in reply.

"I know that, Saber. Suki." She hugged her. "Ah, shiawase."

"Let's finish it tonight." Said Saber. "Before Shirou can even know about it." She held up her hand.

"If you wish." Sakura lead her to her bed, and they slept together that night. Sakura was smiling throughout that whole night. Saber kept struggling uneasily in bed, as Sakura kept on hugging her.

By the early of next morning, Rin was the first to awake from her sleep.

"Ahhhhhh." She yawned out heavily and sat up. "I must've had too much food last night."

She turned around for a moment and then sensed something amiss.

"What the hell…" she got up and left her room, walked down the hallway and went to Shirou's room. She slid open the door carefully and peeped in. Shirou was still snoring soundly on his bed, with his shirt half-opened. Rin walked aside him, trying not to disturb him, and went to Saber's room. Saber was there, sleeping in her bed as usual.

"Hmmm, fushigi." Rin rubbed her cheek. Then she left them and walked to Sakura's room. She peeped in again. Sakura was still sleeping on her bed as well.

"Maybe I'm just too cautious." Rin rubbed her head. "Aww, my head still hurts. Maybe I should get some extra sleep." She went back to her room to sleep again.

Everything went well as Sakura planned. When Rin returned to her room, Saber opened her eyes to look around. Her eyes glowed again before she closed her eyes and slept again. Sakura turned around in her bed and let out a small laugh to herself before dozing off again.

"Rin, you definitely lose this time, even with your magi skills." She dozed off again.


End file.
